Misaki Kirihara
Misaki Kirihara '(霧原 未咲,? ''Kirihara Misaki) is a police officer in Tokyo who is investigating Contractors, initially as part of the Public Security Bureau, and later as a member of Section 3. Appearance Misaki has dark brown hair and two bangs on either side of her head; the rest of her mane is pulled back loosely, tied with a pink band. She has brown eyes and wears gray-framed glasses. She is usually seen wearing rose colored lipstick and her work uniform. She also has a pale skin tone. Personality Misaki has a strong sense of justice and a sharp intuition and became a policewoman in order to protect the weak. She is a cool, professional, firm, and strong person who has a soft spot for Hei. She is controlling and protective. Misaki rarely smiles or laughs and is criticized for working too hard. When she does unwind, she likes swimming and baseball. She likes eating greasy food but claims to stay fit due to constantly moving around everyday as part of her job. She has a distaste for smokers due to their smell, and is sensitive about the exposure of her body. Misaki says it is difficult for her to remember what Tokyo looks like without the wall surrounding Hell's Gate.The Black Contractor; Episode 1 Background Misaki's father is Superintendent Supervisor Naoyasu Kirihara of the National Police Agency. At some point Misaki decided to become a policewoman in order to protect the weak. She serves as the Section-Chief of the Foreign Affairs Section 4, which is investigating matters that concern Contractors. Part in the Story The Black Contractor As the Section-Chief of the Foreign Affairs Section 4, Misaki directs the chase of the French Contractor Louis and subsequent investigation when Louis is killed by Hei. She tracks down many contractors but her primary goal is finding the true identity of BK201. She works with MI6 agents November 11, July, and April when the MI6 team brings a dangerous contractor into Tokyo. Shikkoku No Hana Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 1, pages 4-29 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 2, pages 13-17 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 3, pages 2-3 & 15-16 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 4, pages 2-14 & 18-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 5, pages 11-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 8, pages 21-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 11, pages 2-6 & 10-11 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 13, pages 11-26 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 14, pages 2-7 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 15, pages 4-9 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 17, pages 1-27 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 17 pages 1-27 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 26 pages 2-11 & 17-21 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 29 pages 2-6 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 30 page 3 & 20-22 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 31 pages 6 & 25-26 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 32 pages 5-8 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 33 pages 6-21 Gemini of the Meteor Misaki relocates to the Hachijo-Jima police station.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 One night while stargazing, she witnesses BK-201's star vanishing.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 After discussing this with Kanami Ishizaki by phone, Misaki ring Yūsuke Saitō and brings up BK-201. She is interrupted by the arrival of Goro Kobayashi. Kobayashi informs her that BK-201 is still alive and offers to help her track him down. .]] She resigns from the police and joins Kobayashi's Section 3 unit with the alias of '''Yayoi Ichinose. Upon meeting with Mina Hazuki, Genma Shizume and Yōko Sawasaki and upon being fully integrated into the unit, Genma shows Misaki a wanted poster of Hei, confirming he is still alive despite his star's disappearance. She talks to Saitō by phone later on, dismissing his concerns about her sudden resignation from the police. She is interrupted by Mina, who hangs up her call, and then talks to her afterwards, stating that she is 'cold' and has 'sexual chastity'. These comments prompt Misaki to storm off, angered, and Mina only sighs in disappointment. After meeting with an informant who was unable to provide the information she wanted, she follows his suggestion arranges to meet Oreille at the abandoned National Observatory. She is surprised to find out that she already knows who she is.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 4 .]] Misaki visits the abandoned National Astronomical Observatory of Japan, where Oreille surprises her. She asks if Misaki wants to know about what happened in Vladivostok, but Misaki instead asks her about why BK-201's star vanished. She tells Misaki that an anti-Contractor weapon was used on him and informs her of the Mikata Documents, claiming the keyword is Izanami. As she leaves, she points out a red star, telling Misaki to wish upon it to see BK-201 again.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 5 .]] She later looks for this information on a computer, concealing her search from Yōko as she arrives to summon her to a meeting. Kobayashi tells the team that they have new orders - to transport Izanami from Sapporo. Mina tells her that BK-201 was spotted in Sapporo. In the morning, Misaki and Mina visit the hotel BK-201 stayed in, where Michiru informs them that he had a girl with him and Misaki suspects it to be Suou Pavlichenko (Shion Pavlichenko's sister). As Mina hurries her to leave for their mission, Misaki spots one of Suou's origami birds on the table. The team arrive at the research facility where Misaki gives a mission briefing to the team before going to check on Izanami with Yōko. Later, Genma leads a decoy convoy while Misaki and the rest of Section 3 load Izanami on to a submarine to transport it from Sapporo to Tokyo. When Genma reports that he has successfully tricked BK-201, Misaki orders him to capture Hei alive as she wishes to question him, but the signal is cut off. Mina then heads off to the other side of the harbour, telling Misaki that she may have spotted something. When the crane moving Izanami is shot by Suou, Misaki dispatches half her troops to back up Mina, while she and the others remain to ensure the safety of Izanami. Aboard the submarine as it leaves Sapporo, she is anxious due to Hei's ability to manipulate electricity. However she is reassured by Yōko Sawasaki that BK-201 has lost his powers as a Contractor. She questions what Section 3 really is, but Yōko only says that it would also be best if she would not think of her as an ally. The pair conclude that BK-201 will come after Izanami again.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 6 encourages Misaki to work with him in finding out what is going on.]] Some time later, Misaki returns to the Observatory where she contemplates calling Kanami Ishizaki, but decides against it. Genma appears and tells her that it is for the best as the phone lines are tapped and it would have caused trouble for Kanami. He then notes that he thought Misaki would be trawling through archives and proposes that they work together to find out what is going on in Section 3.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7 Oreille meets with Misaki and tells her more about the Mikata Documents and their origins, mentioning a Contractor who could travel through time. Genma later visits Misaki in a cafe, shrugging off her suggestion that he is stalking her and tells her about Izanami's supposed power. He asks what they want to do after capturing Izanami, puzzling Misaki, before denying that he was referring to Section 3. He then asks Misaki to give him something in return. On foot of Oreille's information, Misaki checks out the recording she made of Yoshimitsu Horai during the Saturn Ring incident, noting that this was the one time when she might have encountered such a Contractor.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 8 .]] While listening to this, she discovers a message from Amber, warning of the nature of Izanami and Izanagi, along with helping her to access the Mikata Documents. During a meeting with Kobayashi and Genma, she is angered that Izanami's new location is being hidden from her. Kobayashi reveals that the location is kept to a very small number of people who have their memories of it erased to preserve the secret. Upon leaving the room, she falls into thought about wanting to see Hei and what she found in the Documents, still skeptical yet feeling there is some truth behind it. She later discovers that information has been leaked about Mina and Yōko's trip to Haneda airport and, along with Genma, rushes to the airport where she witnesses Hei capturing and escaping with Yōko.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 She then is informed by Kobayashi of the Doll system and that Hei has fled by boat. Misaki leaves Genma in the airport car park and heads in to town, where she happens upon Suou and July. After learning that BK-201 is not with them and that he has not treated Suou very well, she confirms that Suou is indeed a girl and that she is not Shion, even going as far to say that she may not even be Suou. Shocked by this, Misaki tracks down Asako Nakimiya (Suou's mother), who confirms to her that Suou died in an explosion at a university in Moscow. She also states that Mikhail Pavilchenko was a member of the Syndicate and that he must have used the M.E. and Shion's ability to create a copy of Suou. While leaving the building, Misaki is set upon by Hei, who demands to know why she is with section 3. Misaki replies that she wants to know where Yōko is, but Hei doesn't answer, and instead tries to kill her. He stops when Suou intervenes, pleading for him not to kill Misaki as she was nice to them. Hei complies with the request but takes Suou and July, leaving Misaki incapacitated and shouting "Li" after him, yet again.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 .]] After that Kobayashi reports that Hei most likely killed Yōko after learning Izanami's location from her. Kobayashi assigns her and Genma to search for Pavilchenko, still being left out on the Izanami case. She proceeds to quote the Mikata Documents, to which Kobayashi responds by quoting more of the Documents and stating that the "predictions have reached their final stage". He also said that he kept it quiet so that there would be no unnecessary chaos and the last time the information circulated, it led to Heaven's War. Also, he tells them that Izanami can no longer be stopped, and that the only way to prevent the meeting is to capture and kill Izanagi.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 11 Misaki and Genma take a troop carrier to east Ikebukuro, where Pavlichenko has been sighted at the aquarium. However, she never enters the building as Oreille comes to take her away, telling her "there will soon be a bloodbath here" and that leaving is their top priority. As they leave, American helicopters heading towards Ikebukuro. Oreille explains that America is hoping to restore their status as a "super-power" now that the Syndicate is gone and that they are here for Izanami and Izanagi, although the Americans see them as an "energy source." They arrive at an underground entrance to Hell's Gate, where they are joined by July and Mao. After fleeing from enemy troops, the group escape in Oreille's hover-car, but July suddenly vanishes. Misaki is brought to a building within Hell's Gate that houses a supercomputer, similar to the Doll system, but with figures that resemble Shion despite not even being dolls. In the centre of the room is a large italic orange ball that contains all the memories of human kind collected by the M.E. system. Oreille explains that with the memories, everyone shall be copied and placed on a new earth, created by Shion using his ability, without the Gates. The memories implanted by M.E. wouldn't last too long, unless the meteor core was used. Suou was an experiment to see if the memories would last.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 12 When Shion concludes his deal with Izanami, Misaki rushes to get to where Hei and Izanami are. She then notices BK-201's star shining brightly and suddenly is floating over the grassy, flowery area where Hei, Yin/Izanami, Suou, Shion and July are. Hei appears to be touching Yin, however a bright light is emitting from the area, which expands and leaves Misaki stood back on a rubble filled ground within the Gate with Kobayashi. Kobayashi states that everything is over, to which Misaki says that it is just beginning. Kobayashi seems to agree and admits that's why he asked her to join Section 3. Misaki subsequently joins a faction with Orielle, Kobayashi and Mao. The goal of the faction is unclear, however she says that "In the not so far future, we chose the same path for what would happen". Misaki notes that it is ironic that people call them the Syndicate. She admits to not hearing anything of BK-201 after the incident, although she believes he is still alive. Appearances Trivia * The name Misaki 'means "beautiful" (美) ('mi) and "blossom" (咲) (saki). ** Part of the name Saki 'can also mean "blossom" (咲) ('sa) and "hope" (希) (ki). * Misaki's surname Kirihara 'means "paulownia" (桐) or "mist" (霧) ('kiri) and "field, plain" (原) (hara). Gallery Misaki Kirihara.PNG|Misaki Darker than BLACK-Ryuusei no Gemini vol.5.jpg|Misaki on cover of DVD. Misaki And Kanami As High Schoolers.PNG|Masaki as a teenager. S1E1 police briefing.png|Members of the Public Security Bureau discuss BK-201's first appearance in Tokyo. Misaki Kirihara And Her Team.PNG|Misaki and her team. S1E6 November 11 offers to help Misaki.png|November 11 agrees to help Misaki. S1E9 Misaki and Naoya Kirihara.png|Misaki and her father at a crime scene. S1E9 Alice Wang and Misaki Kirihara.png|Misaki with Alice Wang. S1E15 Misaki Kirihara and Eric Nishijima.png|Misaki and Eric Nishijima react to bomb blast. S1E15 Yoshimitsu Horai and Misaki Kirihara.png|Yoshimitsu Horai and Misaki. S1E21 Misaki, Saito and Vernom meeting.jpg|Kirihara, Saito and Harris Vernom discus the security situation. S1E21 November 11 and Misaki Kirihara.jpg|November 11 informs Misaki about Robert Schroeder's abduction. S1E21 Harris Vernom refuses Misaki Kirihara.jpg|Vernom refuses Misaki Kirihara's request to enter the embassy grounds. S1E22 April, July and Misaki Kirihara.jpg|April and July listen as Misaki talks to Decade. S1E22 Misaki Kirihara, April and Decade.jpg|Kirihara, April and Decade in a meeting. S1E22 July, April and Misaki Kirihara.jpg|July, April and Misaki during November 11's disapperance. S1E22 Yoshimitsu Horai orders Misaki Kirihara.jpg|Yoshimitsu Horai tells Misaki to follow PANDORA's orders. S1E24 Robert and Misaki discuss Tokyo Explosion2.png|Misaki discusses the Saturn Ring with Schroeder. S1E25 Yoshimitsu Horai kills Eric Nishijima, Misaki Kirhara watches.png|Yoshimitsu Horai is interrogated over Eric Nishijima's murder. SNH Ch5 title page.png SNH Ch13 title page.png SNH Ch17 title page.jpg SNH Ch25 title page.jpg|Misaki on cover of manga chapter 25 SNH Ch26 title page.jpg|Misaki on cover of manga chapter 26 C26p3 Schroeder and Misaki.jpg|Misaki and Dr. Schroeder. C04p23 Schroeder, Misaki and Otsuka.jpg Darker than BLACK 2 - 02 - 39.jpg|Misaki stargazing. S2E4 Goro Kobyashi and Misaki Kirihara.png|Goro Kobayashi introduces his team to Misaki. S2E4 Misaki Kirihara and Mina Hazuki.png|Misaki is restrained by Mina Hazuki. S2E5 Oeille meets Misaki Kirihara.png|thumb|left|200px|Oreille meets with Misaki. Misaki.jpg|Misaki points her gun at Oreille. S2E5 Misaki Kirihara and Yoko Sawasaki.jpg|Yōko and Misaki pass through security on way to visit Izanami. S2E6 Izanami, Misaki and Yoko.jpg|Yōko and Misaki with Izanami's container. S2E7 Misaki Kirihara and Genma Shizume.jpg|Genma encourages Misaki to work with him in finding out what is going on. S2E8 Oreille and Misaki at pool.jpg|Oreille provides Misaki with more information. S2E8 Genma Shizume and Misaki Kirihara.jpg|Genma meets with Misaki to discuss Section 3. S2E9 Goro Kobayashi briefs team.jpg|The team discuss Izanagi's whereabouts at a briefing. S2E9 Misaki Kirihara finds Mikata Documents.jpg|Misaki accesses the Mikata Documents. S2E10 Misaki Kirihara and Asako Nakimiya.jpg|Misaki interviews Asako Nakimiya. Hei vs Misaki.PNG|Hei vs Misaki. S2E11 Goro Kobayashi, Genma Shizume, Mina Hazuki, Misaki Kirihara.jpg|Misaki confronts Kobayashi about the Mikata Documents. S2E11 Oreille recruits Misaki.jpg|Oreille convinces Misaki to accompany her. S2E12 Misaki, Mao, Oreille, Ariel and Bernice.jpg|Oreille explains how Suou's journey is an experiment and part of a larger plan. S2E12 Misaki, Mao watch Hei and Yin.jpg|Misaki's wish to see Hei is granted. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Section 3 Members Category:Female